Children of Hades
by immabearockstar
Summary: Hades comes to the camp and brings his twin son and daughter Libitina and Leonidas,but they will have to go on a dangerous mission and will Libitina fall in love with a son of Apollo? read my book and see it's really good i just suck at summaries thanks!


Ok I am completely convinced my parents hate me, they treat my little sister like a princess (and she is far from that) all she does is gets good grades and all of a sudden she's better than me, but she's not! I'm kind of a loner it's sort of my thing but I'm really gorgeous I have dark hair as black as a raven's feathers and a heart shaped face with big eyes as black as the night and pale skin, my sister on the other hand didn't look anything like me she had lightly tanned skin, terrible acne, her brown eyes looked like tiny slits and her big round head looked too big for her body, so obviously we weren't related."Libitina!"my parents called from downstairs angry at something as usual "what?" I said as I entered the living room where my parents were staring at my report card with my sister, Rebecca sneering at me"Becca you really shouldn't do that it makes your eyes look smaller and you don't want that "I smiled triumphantly as the hurt expression spread across her face ,my parents were too busy scowling at my report card,"Libbie"my mother shouted at me" 2 D's,2 F's and only an A in Gym and that stupid Ancient Greek when will that ever help you out in life?".She yelled at me, "mom! It's not my fault I have dyslexia!"I screeched at her, "yea mom it's not her fault she's stupid"Becca said looking directly into my eyes, "it's not my fault your ugly either "I countered, Becca glared at me I knew she wished she had my looks,"Libitina! Apologize to your sister right now!"My father yelled at me "but she started it!"I complained "apologize!"my father said again "fine! Becca I'm sorry you're so hideous and that no one can help you with it "I said in a sarcastic sympathetic voice and before anyone could say anything I stormed upstairs to my room, sat by my window looking out into the starry sky "someone please save me "I whispered quietly to myself. Then a man in all black appeared I was about to scream for help (not like my so called family would care if I got kidnapped at least they wouldn't have to get rid of me themselves)when he put his hand over my mouth and darkness consumed us. We were at an abandoned warehouse "but-how-where who are you!"I shouted at him "I am Lord Hades "he answered "you mean the Greek myths are real?"I asked in disbelief, he nodded "ok so why did you come "I asked him, wait he looked something like me uh oh "I am your father" he said gravely "um ok…..dad" I said, he told me everything about my mother and how nice she was and how she looked almost every little detail and how she died when I was only a baby and that he had to put me up for adoption since gods aren't allowed to see their children and that I had a twin brother(ooh a twin brother I wonder where he lives)"now we must go "he said, "wait go where?""to get your brother then go to Camp-Half Blood you will meet other children like you and get special training to survive this world "he said and pulled me closer to him I put the same expressionless face he had on too as we headed to off to get my brother.

Leonidas Pov

My life sucks yea I said it I might be filthy rich because I'm like one of the biggest pop stars of all time and my annoying parents are my managers (the gods know how that happened)which means unfortunately when we go on tour they get to come too sigh although I look nothing like my parents my mom has blue eyes an oval face and blond hair, while my dad has brown hair green eyes along with tanned skin and I have pale skin, a heart shaped face (I know right kind of weird for a boy)and pitch black eyes with the darkest hair ever seen. I was about to go on stage when these people appeared it was a tall man with long wet looking black hair and a girl that looked like him (actually their pretty good looking people they look like me!)"look you're not supposed to be back here if you want an autograph or something sure "I said while clicking a pen, but instead of answering the man grabbed and we were suddenly in darkness. We ended up at a warehouse, the girl sighed "here again Dad?"she asked in a bored voice while twirling her hair in her fingers "yes Libitina now quiet so I can explain to your brother"(ok at least I know her name I doubt anyone else had that name and wait brother!)"wait a sec brother? I'm an only child and who are you why are we here I'm calling my parents "I said while whipping out my I phone, Libitina grabbed it out my hand and shoving it in her pocket "uh uh"she said while wagging her finger at me ,then she took it back out "dad why can't I get one!"she complained looking at my phone, I tried to grab it but she pushed me to the floor and sat on top of me "would you get off of me!"I practically growled at her, "I don't think so "she said smirking down at me, her father sighed "Libitina get off of your brother right now "he said and she got off of me."Now to answer your questions Leon, I am Hades your father and this is your twin sister Libitina "when he said that she handed over my phone and I simply slid it in my pocket to listen to more of his story "so the myths are real, about the Greek gods and everything?"I asked in shock, they both nodded and he told me about my mother how my sister and I both had her heart shaped face and how I only had my mother's voice (no wonder my foster parents couldn't sing for anything and trust me I know Libby can't sing) and that she died when we were born and that we had to be put up for adoption since gods can't see their children that often, suddenly everything made sense to me that would be the reason why I looked nothing like my parents "well let's go""wait go where? "I asked, I glared at her and she glared back "to camp "my father sighed and the darkness consumed us once more.

Back at Camp Half Blood

"I'm bored "Percy complained "we need some action around here "he said again "I agree with seaweed brain we haven't had a quest in forever "Annabeth said (ok when there agreeing it has to be right) just then the trumpet was blown and we dashed off to eat dinner, we gave our sacrifice to the gods and chowed down on our food and headed to the campfire to sing songs(which I don't do)as we sat down and Annabeth curled up in Percy's chest and sighed happily when the flames started to flicker strangely until they twisted into the form of a man and an average height girl and boy everyone stepped back while I stepped forward it was my father with some teenage twins. My father stepped forward and greeted Chiron while everyone stared at them (although the Aphrodite cabin where more glaring than staring)"this is Libitina and Leonidas "but before he could say anything else Katy from the Demeter cabin screamed "omg! Leonidas I love you like so much you're the best singer ever I love your songs "she squealed in delight, he smiled at her and picked up her hand "the pleasure is mine "he said kissing her hand, she giggled uncontrollably, then Travis stepped up "um excuse me that's my girlfriend "he said tapping Leon on his shoulder, Leon turned and straightened up to his full height "yes?"he said looking down at Travis "oh nothing carry on "he said backing away to stand behind his brother, Leonidas went to stand by his sister who snatched his phone from his pocket "hey give it back!"he said snatching at the phone," you gotta catch me first "she said playfully and ran off towards the woods with her brother right behind her yelling her name "well their going to be a handful "Chiron said, "trust me I know "my father muttered to himself "well I must be going "he said and disappeared in a burst of light, My siblings dove out from the forest bickering with each other about Leonidas' phone, everyone stared at them weirdly "it's ruined Libby!"he shouted at her "no it's not the cracked screen looks stylish "she said, but before Leonidas could respond, Chiron interrupted "hello Libitina, Leonidas this is your brother Nico "he said pointing at me, Libby's eyes opened wider "I always wanted a brother" she squealed, "what am I a mushroom?"Leo asked Libitina ignored him and grabbed my hand "show me my cabin?""um sure "I replied and showed her to where we would be staying for the rest of the summer."This is more like it "Leo said as he sprawled across the bed from Libby, she threw a pillow at his head and he fell off the bed with a loud "thump" ,Libby started laughing "oh you think that's funny sis?"he asked grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her head also, she dodged out of the way just in time and was about to throw another pillow at her twin, when I stepped in between them "guys would you stop it you just met and already your fighting nonstop "I said to both of them, "now to important stuff, have either of you discovered your powers?"I asked them, Leo looked bored and Libitina answered "no, what about you Leo?"she asked her brother that was playing with his phone "nope"he said popping the p ,I slapped my forehead "ok well we'll get started tomorrow morning "I said as I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head "ok"Libby replied and pounced in her bed "night "she called,"night"Leo and I replied, the lights went off when I clapped my hands, Libitina squealed, Leonidas jumped up (he was already overprotective of his sister)"what sis?"he asked "clappy lights "she said and clapped on the lights came back on, Leo sighed and clapped them back off, Libby clapped them back on and it went that way for about ten minutes straight, Percy burst through the door with bags under his eyes (if you asked me he looked worst than usual)"what is going on in here!"he yelled, Libby smiled "um nothing, night!"she said and pulled the covers over her head, Leo just went back under his covers with his black hair sticking out, I sighed "go back to your cabin Percy "I said and turned off the lights tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Libitina Pov

I got up early in the morning and awakened my brothers, Leo grumbled and got up eventually grabbed a towel and headed to our bathroom (cool right! The big three cabins have their own bathrooms), Nico got up after him and followed Leo(starting tomorrow I have to decorate my bathroom,oh yeah and their separate mine's in the middle ,Leo's is on the right of me and Nico's on the left, I hope dad doesn't get any more kids cause I am not sharing)I headed in my bathroom and got ready quickly, I put on the camp half-blood shirt which hugged my figure tightly and some skinny jeans along with my black converse knee high sneakers and stepped outside with my twin at my side, I wish I had an I phone I wished silently in my head then surprisingly one appeared in my hand, I screamed and Leo sighed "what now "he said sounding fed up, I waved my phone around in his face, his eyes widened "where'd you get that!"he asked making a grab for it, I swiftly moved it out of his way "thanks dad!"I shouted to the ground (well he was underground hello! Underworld!)there was a mini earthquake I guess it was a your welcome, Leonidas was about to whine but I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the arena where Nico and Percy was waiting for us impatiently,Percy saw us and started waving his hands around madly,Leo walked ahead of me and this really cute guy bumped into me he dropped his bow and arrows I bent down to help him pick them up and we hit our foreheads together he held his "ow!"I said holding my forehead also "listen I'm sorry it's my fault"he said starting to apologize "no don't worry about it"I told him,while gathering his arrows and handing them to him "thanks"he said picking up his bow,"I'm Mike ,son of Apollo"he said smiling at me (did I mention those baby blue eyes?)"Libitina but you can call me Libby"I smiled back at him,"Libby get over here and stop flirting!"Leo shouted at me (I am so going to get him back!)I glared at my twin even from 5 yards away he was still cowering,I turned my attention back to Mike and smiled "sorry about that""no it's ok"so um I'll see you around?"I asked hopefully,he nodded "yes you will"he said and I turned my back to him and headed off to train.(what fun!)


End file.
